An ATM is an automated apparatus which can assist basic financial services such as deposit or withdrawal without any bank clerk regardless of time and place in relation to financial services. The ATM is configured so that a customer can directly perform financial transactions such as deposit and withdrawal with a medium such as a card or a bankbook.
Conventionally, such ATMs were frequently installed in banking facilities. However, as places of businesses are variously increased and banking hours are prolonged for convenience of customers, the installation places of ATMs have recently been extended, including convenient facilities such as unmanned stores or convenience stores, public places such as subway stations or railway stations, and the like. Also, as the usage pattern of ATMs is extended, the ATMs have not only basic functions such cash deposit/withdrawal and account updating but also various functions such as tax reception and coupon or lottery issue. Also, as the size of ATMs becomes small, the ATMs can be installed at various places.
In addition, opening and closing hours of ATMs are frequently specified so that the ATMs operate for only certain hours for the purpose of management and security maintenance. Accordingly, the opening and closing operation of the ATMs should be performed.
An opening/closing operation process of the conventional ATM will be described. In order to perform the opening operation of the ATM, a person in charge of the ATM first opens a door unit provided in the front or rear of the ATM using a safe key and turns on the ATM through the operation of a power button positioned inside of the ATM. Then, the person installs a cash cassette in a withdrawal module and closes the door unit using the safe key again.
Subsequently, the person presses an Enter key, a Clear key, a Cancel key and button keys “1, 2 and 3” and then inputs a password and the Enter key, using a key input unit. If the password is correctly inputted and service items are displayed on a screen, the person selects an item “Replenish” and then inputs the Enter key. Subsequently, the person selects items “Add Cash” and “Add Cassette1.”
Next, the person inputs the number of bills accommodated in the cash cassette and then confirms whether or not the statement of a portfolio, in which the inputted result is outputted, is correct. If the statement of the portfolio is correct, the person presses the Confirm button. The person waits while the ATM stores the inputted statement. Then, if “Successful” is displayed on the screen, the person presses the Cancel button twice, selects an item “In Service” and then presses the Enter key, thereby finishing the opening operation of the ATM.
In order to perform the closing operation of the ATM, the person presses the Enter key, the Clear key, the Cancel key and the button keys “1, 2 and 3” and then inputs the password and the Enter key, using the key input unit. If the password is correctly inputted and the service items are displayed on the screen, the person selects the item “Replenish” and then inputs the Enter key. Subsequently, the person selects items “Total” and “Day Total.”
Subsequently, the person receives a portfolio outputted from the ATM, and receives a portfolio outputted from the ATM by selecting an item “Cassette Total.” Then, the person presses the Cancel button twice. Next, the person selects the item “In service” and presses the Enter key. Then, the person opens the door unit using the safe key and removes the cash cassette having the withdrawal module installed therein. Finally, the person turns off the ATM through the operation of the power button.
As such, the opening/closing operation process of the ATM is very complicated, and the person should input the corresponding buttons of the key input unit while waiting in front of the ATM throughout the process. While the opening/closing operation of an ATM installed in a banking facility are performed by a person who is a specialist of the ATM, the opening/closing operation of an ATM installed in a customer convenience facility such as a convenience store should be performed by a convenience store owner, and the operation process is very complicated and difficult to a person who is a non-specialist. Hence, inconvenience is caused to customers using the ATM due to frequent errors generated in the opening/closing operation of the ATM.
A failure caused in the ATM may be solved in the outside thereof without opening the door unit of the ATM or may be solved by simply performing reboot, according to the type of the failure. In this case, it is inconvenient that the person opens the door unit and operates the power button, and the person should always go to the installation place of the ATM to recover the ATM from the failure. Therefore, much time and cost is wasted in solving the failure.